


Stay?

by scurvaliciousbay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish, F/M, Party, Short, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: After breaking the werewolf curse, the Dalish set to party. Ilaya tries to convince Zevran to stay.





	Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> And old tumblr prompt rediscovered because tumblr has decided to nuke itself. Enjoy!

The curse was broken and the infected elves quickly recovered from the ordeal. The Keeper had to sacrifice himself for his people, but all in all, everything turned out pretty great. Lanaya would become the clan’s new Keeper, ready to usher in a new era for the clan.

The first night had been for remembering Zathrian, honoring him and the work he had done for his clan. There were rites whispered and sung to Falon’Din and to Ghilan’nain, whom he had been dedicated to.

The second night they inducted Lanaya as Keeper.

And the third night they partied.

Joy and relief filled the night air as the elves sung and danced and ate to their heart’s content. They were cured! They had a new Keeper! The Brecillian forest was safe (from werewolves at least) at last! There were several fires set up around the camp, the large one for the all the roasting of meat and the second largest one was being used for dancing.

It was funny, Ilaya thought, that she had slipped away all those times her own clan had set up the camp for dancing. Now she was beaming at the chance to actually dance barefoot and speak what little elven she knew, giggling like a madwoman.

She leaped and bounded through the dances, knowing that her body would be yelling at her later for this and not caring.

She twisted and turned, stepping back once the song was over. She clapped for the singers and drummers to see Zevran suddenly leaving the dancing circle. Her head cocked in confusion – he had only been there for a few dances, and she knew he had at least another group number in him.

But the man was quick and she had to chase him well away from the fire.

“Zev! Where are you going?” She called, finally catching up to him.

“Can a man not visit the bushes without being interrogated?” He asked in his joking manner that she knew to mean that he wasn’t actually meaning what he was saying.

“Of course you can, but that isn’t what you’re doing. You’re heading towards our camp.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “You’re entirely too observant for you own good, you know. It will get into trouble one day.” She cocked her hip to the side and shrugged.

“It’s gotten me into plenty of trouble, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Oh I am sure; you have shown to be quite capable handling the trouble you get into.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t get into  _that_ much trouble.”

Zevran raised an eyebrow and held his arms out in a ‘then how did I get here?’ gesture.

“Alright, fine, point taken. But you’re avoiding the question!”

“Ah! Caught again! Maybe the gorgeous hero will tie me in ropes once more!” He laughed and she…actually blushed at the thought.

“That is…I mean…that is not what we’re discussing!” She argued back.

“Ah, so there are not to be any ropes? Pity.”

“Zev! Just…answer the question, for me? Please?”

He paused at that, apparently more unwilling to answer this than when she asked him about his enjoyment of being assassin. Alright then.

“These are your people, not mine and I thought that with you being with your people it would be best if I was not present to complicate things.”

She stared at him for a minute, trying to understand his words. Complicate things? They were just dancing and he was learning fairly quickly, even with being stripped of his boot and oh Creators.

Her eyes narrowed and she took his hand.

“Come on.”

“This is exactly the kind of trouble I was referring to, you know.”

“They don’t get to insult you like this, Zev, I won’t have it.” She practically dragged him back to the fire where she stopped all of the proceedings to glare at the people dancing.

“Alright, who called him a flat ear? Who made him feel unwelcome, hmm? This man who just helped save your clan.”

Most of the people stood around the fire looking confused except for two of the younger ones. Brazen and bold and a bit too stupid.

Ilaya turned her gaze to them, noting that only one of them had Vallaslin. Fresh too, red along the edges.

“He’s a city elf –

“Yes, an elf, just like you, like me. Or have you forgotten that? Are you too stupid to understand that Dalish or otherwise, he is still an elf, still a  _person_  who saved your ass. Apologize.” She demanded and the youths shifted on their feet uneasily, mumbling out what she assumed were meant as apologies.

“Speak up properly, please.”

“…We apologize. We should not have called you that, or made you feel unwelcome.”

Well, it was something at least. She looked over to Zevran who was…grinning. Almost laughing.

“What?” She questioned and he shook his head before leaning in close to her ear.

“I really was going to use the bushes, little Warden.” He kissed her cheek hard and fast before disappearing back into the dark.

Her jaw dropped and she watched him go while one of the older elves approached her.

“He seems very nice. Handsome too.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
